Shots Fired
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: What happens after Sam and Andy's breakup and Andy gets shot? What happens when Sam isn't there, but Luke is. Will Sam loose all his chances with Andy? Takes place during Season 3, just after Sam broke up with Andy. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens after Sam and Andy's breakup and Andy gets shot? What happens when Sam isn't there, but Luke is. Will Sam loose all his chances with Andy? Takes place during Season 3, just after Sam broke up with Andy.

A/N: This idea came to my mind while re-watching the previous seasons. And, I know I have a lot of stories I'm working on, buuut when an idea pops into my head I just have to write it up.

And any long text in italics are either dream sequences or thoughts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Shots Fired

It would all be a routine day, at least thats what Andy kept telling herself since she'd woken up this morning with the biggest hole in her chest. A hole she'd never thought she'd be able to fill; the one Sam Swarek left. He'd broken her heart more than any other man had ever done, more than any man would ever do. She didn't think she'd ever be able to let anyone in as much as she had let Sam Swarek in.

Never again. It'd never happen again. She wouldn't let anyone close enough again, the pain wasn't worth it in the end. Getting up in the morning was even difficult. And it was nearly impossible to go to work and see his face every day. She'd just hoped Best didn't partner them together again. She didn't think she could take sitting in the squad car with him, the tension itself would kill her.

But, she loved her job. She'd go to work, put on a face, and get through it. Sometimes she wondered if Sam even cared about her as much as she did him.

But, that morning in Parade when she wasn't paired with Sam, she sort of let out a sigh of relief. She was paired with Collins for the day, which just made her feel better. Collins was new, Collins was safe. Maybe the day wouldn't be as miserable as she thought it'd be.

She sat in the squad car driving as Collins tried to make small talk, but she all but ignored him. She was quite closed off to things today, and a lot of things lately. Thinking wasn't something she wanted to do right then.

Hearing a call go over the radio for a domestic abuse report. Collins picked up the radio to tell dispatch that they got it and mark them for the call before turning on the lights.

Then, it was all routine. Andy quickly started to weave in and out of traffic towards the stop. She pulled up to the house with her lights still on, turning the cruiser off and taking the keys out of the ignition before stepping out of the car, tucking the keys away in her belt.

Together they walked up to the house and Andy knocked on the door. "Hello? Police, open up, we have some questions for you." she said.

When nobody answered, she glanced at Collins and then back to the door, knocking again. But then they heard it, a yell and a smash from inside the house. That gave them probable cause. She nodded to Collins, motioning for him to go in and then she drew her gun, holding it pointed down at the ground.

It was protocol, Collins kicked the door in and they entered. It seemed to happen all in slow motion after that. They went through the house, clearing the house room by room until they got upstairs. They found a man and a woman arguing in a bedroom. She was yelling at him, he was yelling at her while he pointed a gun at her, waving the gun around as he yelled.

"HEY! Police! Put the gun down and put your hands in the air, now!" Andy shouted as soon as she saw the gun. Raising her own gun to point at the man. That caught his attention, and the man turned to look at the cops, turning his gun to point at them instead.

"Go away. This is none of your damn business." he told them as he gripped his gun.

"Hey hey, it is. You need to put the gun down, and we can talk about all of this, alright?" Andy asked. "Don't do anything drastic. Look, my name is Officer McNally, and this is Officer Collins. We're going to help you here." she said.

"No, we don't need help. We need you to leave us the hell alone." he said. Glancing at his wife as she started getting upset at him. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" he told her.

"Alright, alright, hey...just lower your weapon and we can all talk about this calmly." Andy said. She never wanted to shoot anyone, not again. She wanted to talk people down, arrest them without incident. Sometimes that couldn't happen, she knew it.

And then it happened. She heard the shots before she felt them. It wasn't like last time she was shot at, when her vest caught the bullets. Her body jerked back as the bullet lodged itself into her stomach, just below her vest. And then two more before she fell back, her gun falling from her fingers and onto the floor.

Her eyes were wide, and she faintly heard the sound of a few more bullets, and then Collins' voice. But her eyes were blank, her ears rang as she heard his voice over the radio, announcing that a officer was down and they needed medics right away.

And then, things went black. She barely heard the sound of Collins calling out her name, telling her to stay with him as he jerked her vest undone to put pressure on the wound.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When the news got back to 15 Division, everyone was shocked. People rushed down to the hospital, but the most shocked was Luke. He was only there to fill in because Jerry just died only a few weeks ago. The last thing they needed was another dead officer.

But, when he'd heard it was McNally, his heart stopped and he instantly stopped what he'd been doing to grab his jacket and keys, heading out the front door. He still loved Andy, he always had. He'd screwed up their relationship, and he really wished he hadn't. Maybe Andy would be Mrs. Andy Collins right now, maybe they'd be married and Andy would be okay.

Well, maybe she wouldn't be okay. She was a police officer after all, and he knew she always would be. Danger came with their job.

Even with everything, Luke still loved her. He loved her with everything he had, and he hated that Swarek had finally gotten her. Though, he'd heard they'd broken up, seen their lack of interaction around the station, the way Swarek and Andy both seemed to be angry and upset even when they weren't around.

All he knew right then was he had to get to her, he had to see Andy, make sure she was alright. Of course she wasn't alright, she was just shot, and from the looks of it the shot wasn't to her vest this time, which only panicked him even more.

When he got to the hospital, the drive was such a daze, he was going on instinct, just to the hospital, to Andy.

Parking in one of the spots for the emergency room before he ran inside and up to the table, looking at the nurse. "Excuse me. They just brought in a female officer, Andrea McNally. Where is she?"

"Yes Sir, they took her straight to surgery." the nurse answered.

"Is she okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Well...I'm not sure. I cannot give out information, but Officer McNally was alive when they brought her in."

Luke shook his head, taking his badge and showing it to the woman. "My name is Detective Luke Callaghan with her same division. Please...tell me something, anything." he asked.

The nurse looked at the badge and then sighed, shaking her head as she looked at him. "I would if I could. She's in surgery Detective Callaghan. We'll know more when she gets out."

"How many shots?"

Looking over the paperwork, the nurse shook her head. "I think two. I'm not sure. The paperwork says two were reported by the on scene medics." she told him.

Luke nodded. "Alright. Tell me anything as soon as you hear it." he told her. Watching as the nurse nodded, he took a few steps back from the desk and walked towards the chairs, pacing back and forth slowly.

He couldn't help but pace nervously, he was worried. Gunshot wounds definitely weren't good, and he was worried. He knew what it felt like to get shot...he remembered those shots, of course he did. And then he remembered how worried Andy seemed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It felt like hours passed waiting. People from 15 Division came down. Collins had come down as soon as he was done giving his statement and everything. The minutes felt like hours, and the hours felt like days as they waited to hear about how Andy was doing, if she was alright.

Tommy had even come by and he was pacing right there with Luke, freaked out that his daughter was going to die. Everyone was afraid. Division 15 did not want to bury another one of their officers, especially not McNally. She'd wormed her way into everyones hearts. Everyone loved Andy, she even had a way of talking to hostile people, talking them into putting down their guns, or talk information out of them. Sure, she messed up sometimes, but she was just human.

The one that didn't show up yet was Swarek. He did have the day off today though, so he might not have heard about it. But still, Swarek wasn't there and he was. And he'd be here as long as it took, too.

When the doctor came out of the back, he went up to Tommy, and Luke stood just by them.

"How is she? How is my daughter?" Tommy asked instantly. He looked close to loosing it, Andy was everything to him, his entire world.

The doctor nodded a little to Tommy. "Are you Tommy McNally?" the doctor asked. Once Tommy nodded, the doctor continued. "She is alright for now. She had two bullet wounds, a third one was in her vest when the medics brought her in. They hit her lower abdomen just below her vest. She's lost a lot of blood, Mr. McNally. She's fine for now though, she's asleep."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded a bit. "Yes, you can. I'd only ask that only two at a time go in to see her right now. And preferably only a few people, not everyone. You're family, so you have to clear anyone visiting her."

"I want to go." Luke piped in, looking at Tommy. Seeing Tommy nod a little before they both started to walk back through the doors towards Andy's room.

She was in a room that had a large window, and Luke glanced through it and his skin went pale, the color drained from his face as he saw her laying there like that. She laid on the bed with a small breathing tube over her nose, tucked behind her ears to help her breath, wires attached to her to monitor her heart rate and an IV in her arm. She looked so fragile laying there on the bed, and it took Luke aback a little.

It was Tommy that walked in first, with Luke practically frozen to his spot just outside, looking at her. It took him a minute before he was able to walk into the room, standing just behind Tommy as he sat there, holding Andy's hand.

Sliding his hands to rest on Tommy's shoulders, rubbing them. "S-She...she's going to be okay, Tommy...its okay..." Luke said slowly, looking up at Andy's face. Truthfully, it scared him, seeing her like this. She looked so vulnerable and fragile laying there, and that was the exact opposite of the Andy McNally he knew and loved.

Yes, he still loved her, quite a bit actually. And he intended on showing it to her as soon as he woke up. He wanted Andy back, he wanted to be there for her, with her, holding her hand as she got better. The same way she held his hand through his injury. But, he wouldn't screw it up this time. His priorities were in line right now, and that priority was Andy McNally. He wasn't going to screw this up, he couldn't screw this up. Not now, not with her like this.

Maybe he could get her to want to marry him again. Get her a ring that was her own, not his ex's, ask her properly, not have her find the ring in his lock box. Andy deserved more than he'd given her before, and he was going to show her.

But now all they could do was wait. Wait for her to wake up, to show them that she was okay.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Andy's Dream}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_She shifted slowly, hearing a soft voice calling her name._

_"Andy. Hey Andy, wake up." she heard a mans voice call for her._

_Slowly she opened her eyes halfway to be met with the most amazing pair of dark brown eyes she'd ever seen. His face was creased with worry as he looked down at her. But, once she looked at him he seemed to smile, flashing her those sweet dimples she loved so much, causing her to smile up at him._

_"Hey, there you are. You've been asleep for a while. Breakfast is ready." he said as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers in a gentle kiss._

_Of course she kissed him back and shifted, rubbing her eyes a little. "Where are we..?" she asked, glancing around a little to see a familiar bedroom._

_"My place. You stayed the night. We've got the day off today, so I let you sleep in. Come on, I made pancakes." he said as he moved to stand up and start walking out of the bedroom._

_Once he stood she looked at him. She couldn't help but admire his perfectly chiseled chest and back as he walked, shirtless. He only wore a pair of black pajama pants that he seemingly threw on, and his dark black hair was a bit of a mess._

_Shifting to sit up, she blushed and realized she was naked underneath the sheets. Pulling them up to her chest, she glanced around a little. Had it all been a dream? It must have been. But it'd felt so real._

_Taking in a breath, she shifted off the bed and moved to find her panties on the floor, pulling them on. But, then she found Sam's shirt laying on the floor. And with a smile, she picked it up and moved that on instead of worrying about her own clothes. Closing her eyes as she took in Sam's smell, the scent of his cologne along with the scent that was so perfectly him._

_She took a moment there, content in his shirt. But then she'd realized the real thing was just outside in the kitchen and she grinned like an idiot. Quickly moving out of the room and walking down to his kitchen, she saw him sitting on the little breakfast table in the kitchen, already eating his food._

_Moving up to him instead of taking her place at her seat, she moved behind him and slid her arms around his neck. Leaning her head down to rest her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling his ear with her nose gently as she took him in. It felt so real, he was right there, and she didn't want to let him go._

_Her hugging him caused him to pause and smile, resting one hand on her arm and rubbing it. "Well, good morning to you too, McNally. Come on, let me at least eat breakfast before you try getting into my pants again." he joked, which made her giggle._

_"No." she said. Shifting around him, she gently pushed the plate back and pulled his chair so she could climb onto his lap, straddling his waist. Hearing him set the fork down on the plate that he'd been using to rest his hands on her hips, her own arms moving around his neck, resting her hands on the back of his neck and looking deep into his eyes. _

_"You're here. You're really here...this is real..." Andy said slowly, tears rimming her eyes. Slipping her fingers along the back of his neck to rest her hands on either side of his neck, rubbing her thumbs over his jaw. He hadn't shaved yet, so his jaw had a bit of stubble, and she even loved his stubble even though she'd tease him that it tickled her when he'd try and kiss her._

_Seeing the look in her eyes alarmed him and he blinked. "Hey, woah woah woah, Andy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. Reaching his hands up to wipe her eyes gently. "What happened?"_

_"I...I had...I had a bad dream is all. A really...really bad dream."_

_"Wanna tell me about it?"_

_Her eyes cast down as she gulped a little, not wanting to relive the pain she'd felt in her heart when he'd gotten in his truck and left her. "J-Jerry died and...and you pushed me away. You told me you couldn't be a cop and be with me. You...you left Sam. And I was so alone. All of a sudden you were gone and...and I love you, Sam, I love you so much. You promised you wouldn't walk away, you promised. And...and you just walked away..." she sputtered out._

_Listening to her, he sighed and pulled her against his chest so her head laid on his shoulder. Hugging her slowly, rubbing her back gently overtop of his shirt that she wore. "Shh, shh hey, it was just a dream. I'm right here Andy, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise." he said, trying to soothe her._

_She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes before looking up at him. Leaning up and quickly pressing her lips against his in a slow kiss. Letting her eyes fall closed as she got herself lost in his lips, in his embrace. Her arms moved around his neck and brought herself up to him as she tilted her head to one side to deepen the kiss._

_Of course it surprised him, but he wouldn't deny her, especially a kiss like that. It was slow and sweet, gentle. And when he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip, he opened his lips into the kiss to let his tongue move out and dance with hers in the most intimate of dances. Sure they had heated kisses before, but whenever she'd kiss him slow and gentle like this it always felt like the best thing in the world for both of them. They could easily lose themselves in a kiss like this, a gentle lip lock, tongues moving along one another just slowly, not fighting for dominance, just commingling in the space between their lips, in both of their mouths._

_Gently she moved closer to him, her chest pressing up against his as her fingers ran along the back of his neck, moving them slowly through his hair at the nape of his neck. She could feel his desire for her press up against her as their kiss continued, obvious that it was turning him on a lot. She never thought she could get enough of feeling him against her, being with him. When she'd been with Luke it hadn't felt this good. Luke was predictable, even the sex sometimes got predictable. But with Sam, it was fireworks every time._

_A gentle moan came from her lips as she felt him against her, shifting her hips to press into his hardness, causing him to let out a moan of his own. _

_Gently she leaned back from the kiss, opening her eyes halfway and looking down into his eyes. She could clearly see the desire that lingered in those dark brown pools, and it was desire all for her. Smiling slowly to him, she kissed his bottom lip. "Make love to me, Sam. Please. I need you, you have no idea how bad."_

_He smiled, flashing those dimples again before he kissed her. Moving his hands underneath her thighs before he slid the chair back, standing up in one swift motion, bringing her weight with him. "Oh, I'll be more than happy to have sex with you as many times as you want."_

_But, she shook her head. "Not just sex, Sam. I need you. All of you. Soft, sweet, gentle. Make _love_ to me, don't just have sex with me."_

_"Its never just sex with you Andy." he told her as he begun walking her back towards the bedroom she'd just woken up from._

_His words made her smile and she leaned to kiss him again slowly, gently as he walked. Feeling her back connect with the mattress as he laid her back, following her to hover overtop of her. His hands left her thighs and rested on either side of his head as they kissed the same gentle kiss they'd been sharing just moments before._

_She whined a little when his lips left hers and started to travel down the side of her neck. But, she tilted her head back to allow him better access to her skin. Every bit of her skin he kissed felt like it was on fire, making her moan out and move her legs around his waist so she could press herself up into him._

_Faintly she became aware of a soft beeping noise. It was bugging her, in the back of her mind._

Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep.

_It wasn't really a phone or anything, it was just a steady rhythm like a heart monitor she'd hear at a hospital. But it was there, giving off its beeps.  
_

_"Saam..." she moaned out his name as she felt his hands slide up her skin and push the shirt up._

Beep - Beep - Beep - Beep.

_There it was again. That beeping. It was bugging her, and was slowly feeling more real than the mans lips on her skin. Opening her eyes a little and things slowly started to become dark once again._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{End Dream}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

More hours passed as they waited for her to wake up, to stir. It was only Tommy and Luke sitting in the room with Andy, and they'd mostly been quiet except for the beeping of the monitors, counting Andy's heart beats. Luke sat in a chair just next to Tommy, his forearms leaning against the bed as his fingers gently stroked Andy's, his eyes looking down at them.

They hadn't moved from their spots. Best had been allowed in and brought them both some coffee and chatted with them for a few moments. Luke had told Best that he wouldn't be in for a bit, he didn't care about work right then, he cared about Andy. Traci could take over the case files for a bit, and he would help once Andy woke up.

But when Best asked if anyone had told Swarek, it was Tommy that nearly flipped out, telling Best that Swarek could go to hell. Everyone knew that Swarek broke Andy's heart, it was evident in the way she lived her daily life now. And there was no way Tommy would let Sam Swarek in to see Andy any time soon. Which, Luke was fine with.

Granted, Luke did cheat on Andy and broke her heart, but apparently it hadn't been quite as bad as what Sam had done to her, making him seem like the good guy in all of this.

"S-Sam..." soft words were heard coming from Andy's lips, making both Luke and Tommy sit up.

"Andy?" Tommy asked first.

Andy's eyes slowly started to flutter open a little, her vision blurry and fuzzy at first. Where was she? Where was Sam? They'd just been in his bedroom.

Gently she licked her lips, swallowing hard and moving to close her eyes tighter. "S-Sammy..." she whined out slowly, wondering where the feel of the man she loved was. He'd just been on top of her, and now she felt so foreign. A small nagging pain came to her, a pain she hadn't felt before. Of course she was on drugs right then so she didn't feel it to the full extent. But, it was there.

Licking her lips, her mouth felt dry. Sam hadn't kissed her that hard. Slowly opening her eyes again and she was met with the concerned faces of her father and Luke. But, where was Sam? Where were they?

"D-D-Dad?" she asked a little confused.

Tommy's face lit up when Andy looked at him and spoke. "Oh thank God! Andy! You're okay." he said. Moving to take her hand and squeezing it a little.

"Where...where's Sam? Where...where am I?" she asked. At first it was hard to believe what was real and what wasn't. Had she been dreaming before or not?

"You're in the hospital sweetheart. You were shot. But you're going to be fine, just fine." Tommy answered, avoiding the question about Sam.

"Wait...shot? What? I...Sam. Where is Sam?" she asked, almost demanded. Trying to push herself to sit up a little, but it was Luke who stood up.

Luke moved to gently push her back down onto the bed and he smiled down at her. "Hey Andy. I don't know where Sam is, he isn't here. I'm so glad you're okay...you scared me." he said. Reaching to brush her hair out of her face and smiling down at her.

But she looked up at Luke with confused eyes. Leaning her head away from him and shaking it slowly. "No. Where is Sam?"

"Come on, you know Swarek, if he wanted to be here he would be." Luke said, trying to get her angry at him again.

And the mention of that caused Andy to lay back a little and turn her head to one side. So, it'd been a dream. And she felt her heart break all over again, Sam's words from her dream echoing in her head.

_~~"I'm right here Andy, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise."~~_

She choked back a small sob, swallowed it as she stared at the wall, shaking her head. "Can...can you go? Please?"

"Andy..." Luke said, reaching to take her hand and rubbing it slowly. But, Andy pulled it back. "I'm sorry. I...I can't leave you, I can't. I was so scared when I heard you were shot, I rushed down here like a crazy man. I still love you Andy, and that won't ever change. Please. Let me be here for you. Sam's obviously not."

That last bit tugged at her heart a little. Luke was the safe choice. She could hold him at a distance, forget that she felt anything for Sam, feel a little better.

Slowly glancing towards Luke, nodding slightly before she sighed. "Okay." she whispered, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the bed. "Okay."

Luke smiled a little when she said that. Sitting back down in his seat as he held her hand. "Rest now, Andy, its okay. I'll be right here when you wake up."

But she shook her head. "I don't wanna rest." she whispered, opening her eyes and glancing back at him, giving him a small, weak smile. "I don't wanna rest." she repeated. She couldn't live through losing Sam again. It felt like a knife was plunged straight through her chest again, and it hurt. She wanted to carefully construct walls around her heart so she wouldn't feel that again.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like it! This will be an McNally/Swarek story eventually, maybe, I make no promises :-p. I definitely ship McSwarek haha.

Read and review, let me know how you feel!


	2. One Way Or Another

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :-). I'm fine with Luke and Luke and Andy, but I just like Andy and Sam a lot better. So it'll probably turn into a McSwarek story with a bit of AndyxLuke mixed in. It's hard to summarize what I've got planned for this story, but you'll just have to wait and find out!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2: One Way Or Another

Sam had been off the day that Andy had gotten shot, so he hadn't heard about it. He was clueless when he walked into 15 Division the next day, ready for a day at work.

People had been sort of walking on eggshells around him, and it made him curious. Why were they doing that? He had no idea what was going on, but he was blissfully unaware of what really had happened. People didn't want him to freak out, and for good reason.

He didn't even notice that Callaghan wasn't in today, it just didn't cross his mind.

Suiting up before walking into parade like any other usual day. Of course he noticed that Andy wasn't there amongst her usual friends. And all of her friends looked pretty upset, shaken up to say the least. It peaked his suspicion that something wasn't right. Was Andy sick or something?

Collins even sat there looking as though he wanted to be sick. He sat at his seat with his eyes down at the desk in front of him with the worst look on his face. He might have seen people be shot before around him, being a soldier and all, but Andy was still his partner, she'd been counting on him, and he felt like he failed her. But, Sam didn't know that.

Leaning back in his seat, he looked up as Best walked in and took the podium. Everyone quieted down and looked at Best as he stood there.

"Alright guys. I know we're all still shaken up about yesterday. And I know a lot of you want to be at the hospital today, but we can't be. I want to assure you, Andy is fine. Callaghan and Tommy are with her, she'll make a full recovery, but she'll be out for a few weeks."

Wait, Andy? Sam sat up at the mention of Andy's name and he looked up at best, blinking a little. "What's happened to Andy?" he asked instantly, not even caring that he cut Best off from his talk.

Best glanced at Sam and shook his head. "Nobody told you? McNally was shot yesterday in the line of duty-" he started.

But, Collins finished for him. "We...we were responding to a 911 domestic call. The husband had a gun. Andy...Andy tried talking him down, but he freaked out and shot her. She...she was shot three times. Her vest only took one..." he said in the most guilty tone he could muster.

"WHAT?" Sam asked, instantly to his feet. The chair skidded back and fell onto the floor as he pushed his way over to Collins. Grabbing him by the vest and pulling him up onto his feet. "You were her _partner_ damnit! You were supposed to have her back!" he yelled, rage filling him.

Yeah, he loved Andy. He'd had such a hard time with Jerry's death, and now the idea of Andy dying and her not knowing how he felt just struck him. He couldn't loose Andy, he loved her.

"SWAREK!" Best yelled, looking at him. "Calm down! Andy is fine."

"She is NOT fine!" he shot back. Shoving Collins back, making him stumble back down onto his chair before Sam looked back at Best. "She was shot! And nobody thought to call me? What the hell, Frank?!"

"It wasn't our decision, Sam. It was Tommy McNally's. He told us we were not to call you yesterday, he didn't want you there." Frank answered.

Sam's face sunk as he stared at Frank, shaking his head and looking to one side. "I'm going to the hospital. Now. Bye." he said, starting to storm out of the parade room.

"Luke is with her, Sam." Frank said, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Hearing that, Sam gripped his hands into tight fists. "Luke? Why the hell is Luke with her?"

"He wanted to be there."

"I want to be there. I'm GOING to be there." Sam said before storming out and into the locker room to get his things. He needed to get to the hospital, and he wasn't planning on coming back to the station.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Andy laid in her hospital bed fast asleep. Luke and Tommy had been there most of the time since she'd been in the hospital, one only leaving for short periods for food, drink or bathrooms. But, somehow Luke had talked Tommy into going home and getting some sleep. Andy was fine, Tommy would be gone for a few hours, and he promised to be there with her.

Luke sat next to her bed leaning back in the chair. He'd gotten sleep...sort of. Sleep in that stiff chair as he watched her sleep. He'd fallen asleep in short periods every now and then, and he was starting to have a crick in his neck.

Reaching up, he rubbed his neck as he shifted to sit up, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and looking up at Andy's face. He loved her, there was no doubt about it. And he hated seeing her in so much pain.

Gently she shifted, starting to wake up. Her eyes opened just halfway as she glanced around, her eyes landing on Luke sitting there. Giving him a small smile before she sighed, looking away a little. "Where...wheres dad?"

"I sent him home to get some sleep. You're fine, and he needed sleep."

"Thanks..." she whispered. Shifting to slowly push herself so she could sit up a little, wincing and gritting her teeth at the slight bit of pain.

"Heyy, hey just stop moving." Luke said, sitting up and moving to take her hand softly.

But she shook her head. "If I don't shift my whole body will hate me, Luke. I'm fine." she said. Finding a comfortable position before she sighed, glancing over at him. "You should go too. Go get some sleep. You've got those circles under your eyes when you don't sleep..."

Yeah, she still remembered what he looked like when he didn't sleep well. When a certain case was bothering him. When he was bringing his work as a homicide detective home with him. Of course, some of those images were hard to just wipe out of your mind, she'd seen them, and she still sometimes had nightmares about some of the things she'd seen on the job. It was awful, the things they would see on the job. But it was part of the job, part of protecting people.

"I'm fine, as long as I'm here with you." he answered. Holding onto her hand, he rubbed her fingers with his before intertwining his fingers with hers, looking up into her eyes.

She sighed a little, looking at their fingers and then back to him. "Luke.."

"Please Andy, don't push me away. I love you, you scared the living hell out of me. Just...thinking I'd never see you again. I miss you.."

"Luke.."

"No. No, let me talk." he said, effectively shutting her up. "I'm going to be here for you. I miss you, and I still want to marry you, I've always wanted that, since I met you. The thing with Jo...well, that was a mistake. The worst mistake I'd ever made. I'd do anything in the world to take that back. When you got with Swarek...I told myself, as long as you were happy, I was happy. But thats not true. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be the one that makes you smile and laugh.." he said, looking up at her face. "Please...let me. Give me another shot."

Slowly she bit her bottom lip as she listened to him. He would be the safe choice, that was for sure. She didn't have to give Luke all of herself, not as much as she'd given to Sam. He wouldn't be able to crush her in the same ways Sam had when he walked away. Even Luke cheating on her hadn't hurt nearly as much as the image of Sam walking away from her in the parking lot of the Black Penny that night. Seeing him get into his truck and drive away. It'd been the most traumatic experience of her life.

Thinking about it, she sighed a little and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, gripping her hand a little.

Looking up at him, she nodded a little. "Okay. I'll give you another shot. Yeah Jo was a mistake, but...but it doesn't bother me anymore."

"Really? It doesn't? You'll give me another chance?" he asked happily, a smile spreading across his lips.

She only nodded, gripping his hand a little back for the first time since he'd taken it.

"Yeah."

Standing up, he moved up to her to gently kiss her, resting his other hand on the side of her neck. And she leaned her head up to gently kiss him back, just softly. It didn't feel the same with Luke as it did with Sam. There were no fireworks, no sparks that set her skin on fire. It was just a kiss.

Gently she leaned back, laying back on the bed and giving him a small smile. She could pretend, pretend that spark existed.

And he smiled back at her. Shifting to sit on the edge of the bed instead of in the chair, moving one arm around her shoulders and rubbing her arm lightly. She shifted herself so he could lay on his side a little next to her. It did feel good to feel someone close to her that loved her so much.

Sighing, she settled down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Just...just don't hurt me again, Luke. I'm...I'm still somewhere between getting over Sam and what he did..."

"I'd never hurt you again. I made that mistake once, and it cost me my entire life."

She nodded, taking in a deep breath of his scent that was so different from Sam's. For the moment, she was content being held with him. And that would do, for now. She was content with knowing the man that held her didn't hold everything, that he couldn't shatter what was left of her heart.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sam raced to change back into his civilian clothes, grabbing his keys and getting in his truck, driving to the hospital like a mad man. He needed to see her, to see she was alive and safe. He was suddenly terrified about having to bury the woman he loved.

He loved her. He could admit that to himself suddenly. He'd been scared of his feelings before, wanting to run from them. Everything became oh so real oh so fast. And then he'd lost Jerry, his best friend, and his feelings for Andy scared him even more. He'd never been one to need someone else to feel okay, but he'd been slowly realizing he needed Andy. It still scared him though, which was why he pushed her away. Maybe if he pushed her away she'd be safe, safe from him.

But, what was he kidding? He was hurting both of them. And now Andy had been shot, she could have died yesterday without ever knowing how he felt about her. Those months he'd spent with her had been the best months of his life. He'd actually started considering his future, a future with her. Never had he thought he'd be that kind of man, a family man. But he would be okay being a family with Andy, having kids with her eyes and his dimples. Only rarely did he let that thought cross his mind, he usually kept it at bay as much as possible.

Driving to the hospital, he found a parking spot as soon as he could. Getting out of his truck and running up to the hospital doors, coming to a stop only when he'd reached the nurses station, taking in a few deep breaths.

"A-Andrea McNally. I'm looking for Officer Andrea McNally." he said once he caught his breath. He still remembered her telling him that she'd been named after her mothers friend, that Andy wasn't her full name but a nickname.

The nurse nodded and pointed him in the direction of her room.

Thanking her before he walked away from the station, walking as fast as he could without running. Going up to Andy's floor and walking down the hall to her room, he stopped at the doorway with the sight he was met with.

Andy laid in bed with Luke laying on his side next to him. She was smiling a little and laughing. But, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Gripping his hands into tight fists at the sight of Luke next to his girlfriend. Well...she wasn't really his girlfriend anymore, he did break up with her.

Stepping forward into the room slowly, Sam took in a deep breath. "McNally..." he said.

His voice caused her to look up, her eyes meeting with his. Her eyes widened a bit before she looked down. "Sam.." she said, sighing a bit.

Luke glanced over at Sam and shifted to sit up. "What are you doing here, Swarek? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Luke stop." Andy said, reaching to grab his wrist, looking up at him. "Hey, can you go get me something to eat? Please? And some coffee, god I need coffee." she asked.

He glanced back at her and nodded. "Alright." he said. But he suddenly felt the need to stake his claim on her in front of Swarek. Leaning down, he kissed her slowly, brushing his nose against hers. "I'll be right back." he said before he stood up. Walking out of the room, his shoulder hit Sam's to try and make him stumble. But, he didn't stumble, he just glared at Luke.

What _was _that? Sam gripped his hands tighter into fists before he stepped into the room. Pushing the door closed behind him and looking over at Andy. "Whats going on here, Andy?"

"What do you mean? You left me, remember Sam? Why should you care." she said, looking down at her lap.

"Yeah, and I made a mistake..." he said, taking a step towards her bed and looking at her. Reaching to take her hand as he sat down in the seat Luke had been using before. Gripping her fingers a little and looking up at her face. "I'm sorry, Andy. It was a mistake, I made a mistake. The worst mistake of my life. I...I was stupid, I shouldn't have walked away like that."

"No you shouldn't." she said, cutting him off. Shooting him a look before she sighed, shaking her head. "Please Sam, just go. You've done enough to me already."

"And Luke hasn't? Andy, he cheated on you. I've never done that, I'd never think of doing that."

"He also didn't walk away! He tried to fix what he'd broken. You walked away. Do you have any idea how much that hurt? After you promised me you wouldn't do that. You broke your promise!" she said, slowly starting to tug her hand back.

But he held onto her fingers tightly, just not too tightly. "I'll never do it again."

"How can I know that? How can I know thats not another empty promise?"

"Because I love you." he said. It'd been the first time he said it out loud. He remembered Andy telling him one day, and he'd been so afraid of that word, those feelings, that he couldn't say it back.

The sound of the words stunned her as she just looked at his face. She'd heard him say it to her in her dreams dozens of times, but never out loud. Shaking her head and looking away. "This is a cruel joke, Sam.."

"It's not a joke. I'd never joke about loving you. Please give me a chance, just give me a chance."

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through? No, no Sam, its too late. You're too late. I...I'm giving Luke another chance." she said, looking away a little. She felt her heart drop at the sound of her own words, they almost caught in her throat as a lump formed there. She loved Sam with all her heart, and now he was there telling her how much he loved her.

But Sam, Sam was shellshocked. She was giving Luke another chance? Shaking his head and moving to stand up, looking at her. "No! No. Andy, please. I thought I was doing the right thing! Giving us both space. Time to work things out."

"Yeah well, it wasn't the right thing." she said. Yanking her hand back and glancing over at him. Fresh tears rimmed her eyes as she tried her hardest not to let them fall. "You broke my heart, Sam. And I just...I can't let you do that again. I can't."

"Is that why you're giving Luke a shot? Because he can't break your heart? Because he doesn't hold enough of it to break it?"

"That is none of your business. Luke and me are none of your business."

"Oh it is _totally_ my business!" he said, looking down at her. Slowly moving to cup her face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks. "Please...Andy. Give me a shot. You don't have to do anything, I'll do it all. I'll make you dinner. Every single night. I'll take out your garbage. I'll do everything every day until you say yes, until you're mine again. Hell, I'll walk your dog."

"Sam...I don't have a dog." she said with a sigh.

"Then lets get a dog! Come on, we can get a dog. Any kind of dog, I don't care. And we'll name him Boo Radley. I've always loved that name for a dog." he said, giving her a smile.

She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. "Boo Radley..." she muttered, looking away. "Sam, no..."

He was losing, even he could tell, and it tore him apart inside. He was putting himself out there. He'd never told a woman that he loved them before. He'd never felt love for a woman like he did with Andy McNally.

"I need you, Andy...I've...never needed anyone before in my life until you. It...it scared me, okay? How much I needed you, how much I _still_ need you. Everything in me needs you. I need to hold you, to be close to you, know you're safe in my arms. I'll do anything, anything in the world that you want and its yours."

"I want..." she started to say, looking down at his hand that still held hers. "I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that...please Andy. Just give me a shot. One more shot is all I'm asking. I know you feel more for me than you do Callaghan. You know it too, it just scares you. It scares me too..."

Andy shook her head, looking up at him and pulling her hand away. "No! Sam do you have any idea what you did to me? What you did changed me fundamentally, changed who I am. I can't go through that again, I can't risk letting you do that to me."

He sighed, slowly moving to sit in the chair and leaning against the bed, looking down. "I was...I was so scared today..." he started to say.

Blinking a bit, Andy looked at him curiously, tilting her head to one side. "Scared? What for?"

"I was scared I'd never see you again..." he admitted, glancing up at her. "Scared you were worse than they told me and you were going to just be gone. I can't loose you."

"You...you didn't have me." she reminded him, leaning back against the bed and sighing.

"I know! And its killing me."

"Then why weren't you here yesterday?" she asked, turning her head to one side and looking at the opposite wall of the room.

He blinked at that and shook his head. "I didn't know yesterday. I found out in parade this morning. Nobody wanted to tell me anything. If I'd have known yesterday I would have been right here for everything, I swear."

Sighing a little, she shook her head. Slowly turning her face to look at him and biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Sam. I just can't. I can't give that much of me to anyone anymore. Not even you. I can't loose everything, not again." she said.

"You won't loose everything." he said. Leaning forward and moving to take her hand in his again, stroking the back of it slowly and leaning down to kiss her knuckles. "I'll give you everything and anything you could ever want. I...I want to be with you." he said.

Though he smiled a little, realizing something. Slowly looking up at her. "You didn't deny it."

"Deny what?" she asked, eyeing him curiously.

"That you feel more for me than you do Callaghan. You do, don't you?"

She clamped her lips shut tight and turned her head away, not able to look at him. Yeah she could lie under cover, but she could never lie to those dark brown eyes of his. "N-No! Of course not. I care about him more." she muttered.

"You're lying."

But she shook her head. "I am not." she stated, still refusing to look at him.

"Then look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me that you love Callaghan more than me, that you truly want to be with him, that he makes you happier than I do. And I'll go. I'll go and leave you to be happy." he stated.

But, she just couldn't. Biting her bottom lip and clearing her throat. "This is stupid..."

"See! You're lying!" he said, smiling quickly, showing off his dimples.

She yanked her hand from him and turned her face to look at him. "Stop! I said no. I'm not going to say yes. Go away. Go away and don't come back here."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."

"You've hurt me enough Sam. I can't let you hurt me like that anymore, okay? Please. I don't feel the same way about you anymore. You're too late." she said, looking down and sighing slowly. "Just go..." she said in a light voice.

"Andy..." he said in a pleading tone, looking down at her hand and then up to her head, not able to see her eyes. Reaching slowly, he rested his thumb under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. And the tears he saw in her eyes made his jaw tighten. It was all because of him, he knew it.

Slowly, a small tear started to slip down her cheeks, unable to hold it back anymore. "I can't...Sam..." she whispered.

He leaned down to gently kiss away the tear as it slid, brushing his nose against hers and closing his eyes halfway. "Walking away from you was the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life. I can't make that mistake again, Andy. I won't. Tell me what it is I can do to make this right?"

She took in a breath, feeling his lips against her skin and his nose against hers, making her close her eyes just halfway, but she shook her head. "Nothing. You can't do anything." she said.

"But.." he started to say.

But, another voice came from the door. "You heard her. Leave, Swarek. I'm taking care of her now." Luke said from the doorway as he walked in holding a small bag of food and a cup of coffee. Walking over to the bed, he shifted his shoulder to nudge Sam away from her. Looking down at Andy and smiling to her, offering her the cup of coffee. "Here, just like you like it. Don't tell the nurse though, I'm sure they wouldn't like you drinking coffee." he said.

Gently Andy took the cup from Luke's hands, sighing happily as she leaned to take a sip of the liquid, closing her eyes happily. "Thank you Luke." she said. Taking in a breath and opening her eyes again, glancing towards Sam. "You should go."

Sam was fuming, and Andy could see that. He glared at Luke and gripped his hands into tight fists. "Hey, _Detective_, why don't you watch where you're going? Shoving people isn't nice."

"I didn't shove you." Luke retorted, not even looking at Sam as he brought the hospital tray that slid close to the bed so Andy could eat. Sliding it into place and resting the bag down on it, looking at her. "I got you a breakfast sandwich. Its still early, I hope thats okay, you didn't say what you wanted."

She just nodded slowly. "Thats fine." she said as she glanced towards Sam.

"This isn't over, Andy." he stated, glaring towards Luke. "Don't act so smug. She might have said yes to you, but let me set one thing straight. She said yes to you because you can't hurt her. Why can't you hurt her? Because she doesn't love you. She'll never love you the way she loves me."

"Sam!" Andy said, a blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked at them. "Enough!"

Luke gripped his hands into fists, looking over at Sam and shaking his head. "If she loved you oh so much, she'd be with you, don't you think?"

"That'll just take some convincing. She's running away here." Sam said, looking towards Andy. "Running away from what we have."

"What we had, Sam. Had, not have." she corrected.

But Sam shook his head. "No...what we have. I'm not going to give up on you, McNally. I'll never give up on you."

"Just go! Can we stop stressing the person who just got shot out? Please?" she asked, laying back and sighing as she looked off to one side. She didn't want to think about this now, she really didn't.

"Fine. I will be back though. You can bet on that." Sam said as he started to walk out of the room. But, everything within him screamed for him to stay with her, refuse to let her go. Doing that, he thought, would only stress her out even more, and she didn't need extra stress. He would win her back, one way or another.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :-). Let me know in the reviews. I am so happy this has gotten almost 30 follows already with just being up for like a day or so. It's great. I'll keep updating as best as I can, I promise!


	3. His Own Fault

A/N: Hey guys! Yes, this WILL be a McSwarek fic :-). I just thought Sam needs to work to get Andy back, that he's gotta try and put himself out there to regain her trust. So, at the beginning there will be very little McSwarek and more AndyxLuke. You'll have to see as the story progresses! Watch as Sam tries to win back Andy's heart :-p.

And now, to answer some fan questions:

Rookueblue20: I do have the ending planned, its just the middle bits that I don't have 100% planned. I mean, I have an outline, just not a specific plan. If you're a fan of McSwarek, you'll love it.

jh126: Yeah I know, I love how I made Sam nail it. Sam for sure is not one to beat around the bush, and he just came right out and told Luke the truth.

AllMcSwarek: I love stories with McSwarek stress too! I want to make Sam WORK to get his relationship with Andy back, like he was promising at the end of the season before she went under cover. Make him squirm a little bit.

And now...onto the story!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3: His Own Fault

Andy would have to be in the hospital for several days as she heals from her wounds, and it sucked. She hated being stuck there in the hospital. Luke did have to go back to work, too, she'd insisted. Division 15 needed their homicide detective back more than she needed him. Really, she was fine, but nobody seemed to believe her. Sure, there was pain here and there and she couldn't walk that well yet. But the doctors had given her a mild pain killer for the pain and she'd have to re-learn how to walk again.

So, the next day without Luke or her dad there sitting at the hospital with her was boring. She'd gotten her dad to bring her a book so she had something to read, but otherwise it was dull. And, the food sucked.

She sat in her bed, reading her book contently. She knew her father and Luke would stop by at some time, probably at different times, so she wouldn't be alone forever. But, Luke had just gone to his shift, she knew what his shift was. And really she didn't expect him back exactly eight hours after the start of his shift. She'd gotten used to him working late, working on a case, putting his job first. And really, right then she was alright with it.

Though when she heard a light knock on her door it confused her. Looking up to the sight of Sam standing there in the doorway, she pouted a little. "Samm..." she warned.

"Hey! How you feelin' McNally? Come on, can't a friend come see their friend? We _are_ partners on the job too and all." he said with a happy smile.

A sigh left her lips as she put her book mark in her book and closed it, sitting it on the bedside table. "I guess..."

"After all, we're still friends. AND I brought a peace offering." he said. Reaching to something he'd sat on a chair outside the door before he walked in.

He walked in with a small bouquet of flowers. They weren't roses, but a colorful bouquet of whites, pinks and purples. He thought roses were too cliche to bring to a woman he loved, and he was anything but cliche. Smiling as he offered her the flowers, followed by a to-go cup of hot chocolate from her favorite bistro. It took forever waiting for that hot chocolate, but Andy always said it was beyond worth it when she'd make him stop for a cup.

Eyeing the flowers a little, she took them and gave him a small smile. "Thanks..." she whispered. They were beautiful, and it was sweet. She'd only been in the hospital for about three days, and people from 15 Division had already sent tons of flowers, but nothing quite like this.

Looking up, she saw the to-go cup with that logo on it and her eyes widened. "Sam! You didn't!"

"I did." he said with a grin. "Takes forever, but its worth it, right? Least thats what you always tell me."

She couldn't help but smile as she reached to take the steaming cup of hot chocolate. Laying the flowers down in her lap so she could grasp the cup in both hands, taking in a deep breath of its heavenly smell. "Mm...you always _hate_ waiting on this with me! Always giving me a fuss..." she said before she tentatively took a small sip of the hot liquid.

Nodding as he moved to sit down in the bed next to her. "Yeah, I do. I hate waiting period, you know that. But...I'd wait a thousand times in that line if its what you wanted." he said. Great, now he was sounding like a sap.

But she eyed him a little suspiciously. "Uh huh, okay who are you and what have you done with Sam Swarek?"

Sam chuckled and shrugged. "I'm here. Its not easy for me to talk about feelings, McNally, but I'm trying here."

Nodding a little as she couldn't help but smile softly. "I know..." she said.

Leaning back against the bed as she took another slow sip of the hot chocolate, looking at him. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to work today. At least thats what the schedule said..."

"Personal day." he said with another shrug, leaning back in the sat and flashing her a smile, dimples and all. "You're in the hospital, I'm not leaving or going anywhere. No buts, McNally."

And she smiled, she knew once Sam set his mind to something it was hard to change it. "Oh really? And why do you wanna spend your personal day hanging out in a hospital with me? Don't I see you enough at work?" she teased a little. She wanted to get back to their familiar teasing routine, to the friendship they'd once had.

"Oh and what, let you have _all_ this fun without me?" he asked. Reaching for the book she'd set on the table and looking at it, reading the title. "_Memoirs of a Geisha_? Really McNally? What are you reading?" he teased.

Looking at him and her face flushed a bit red. Reaching and snatching the book from his hands and bringing it up to her chest, still holding her hot chocolate in the other hand. "None of your business, _Swarek_! My dad brought it for me. Its actually interesting..." she muttered.

He just chuckled and shrugged. "Aren't geisha's prostitutes from Japan?"

She rolled her eyes at the statement. "Not _really_..."

"Do they have sex for money?"

Narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. "Sorta..."

"Prostitute."

She chuckled and shook her head, looking down at the book. "They don't just have sex with anyone. They entertain people, go to teahouses, pour tea, dance traditional Japanese dance. Yeah they have sex for money, but its not their custom to just sleep with anyone. Its just...different, okay! And I like the story, so shut up."

Shaking his head before he smiled, looking up at her. "Whatever you say McNally."

"Yeah, it is whatever I say. Theres not much else to do sitting around here in this hospital bed. I so want to get up but Luke and my dad won't let me. They're treating me like a child." she protested with a small pout.

"You wanna walk?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "You were just shot.."

"But you know me. I hate sitting here with nothing to do." she said, glancing at him.

He laughed at that and nodded. "Yeah, that you do. You can't sit still." he said. Moving to stand up and offering her his hand. "Are you allowed to try and walk?"

Looking at his hand, she blinked a little. "Yeah...the doctor said I could try a little bit at a time." she said, looking up at his face. "Why?" she asked, pouting to him.

Reaching to take the book from her, resting it on the bedside table and doing the same with the flowers and the hot chocolate before he offered her both of his hands. "Come on. I'll get you walking in no time."

"Luke won't like this..." she whined. She could just hear him bitch at her about it later.

"Screw Callaghan. You want to walk, and I want to help. I'll be right here to pick you up and put you back in that bed if its too much." he said with a smile.

Looking at his hands a little hesitantly, chewing on her bottom lip before she nodded a bit. Gently pushing the covers off to one side before she shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, wincing just a bit. Looking up at him and nodding, she reached to rest both of her hands in his, gripping his fingers tightly.

His hands felt so strong, so sure. She always felt safe when he was around, and this was no different, it wouldn't change even though they had their problems. She always felt utterly and completely safe when she knew Sam Swarek had her back, a feeling that nobody else gave her. He'd laid his own life down on the line for her before, he'd covered her back and taught her everything she knew about being a cop. So, she absolutely trusted him more than anyone else doing this.

Nodding a bit and taking in a deep breath, a little nervous to put weight on her feet.

"Its alright Andy, I'm right here. I've got you. I won't ever let you fall." Sam whispered to her.

And his words assured her, made her feel a ton better. He _did_ have her, and he wouldn't ever let her fall, she knew those words were true. Even though he'd broken a pretty big promise, she knew she could trust that he'd never break that particular promise.

Slowly she shifted to push off the bed and put a little weight on her feet. Gritting her teeth and wincing at the pain of her body moving, her fingers clutched Sam's so tightly her knuckles were turning white a little. But he still held her hands, rubbing them with his thumbs and smiling. "Good, you're doing great Andy." he said, watching her face.

Breathing in deeply through her mouth as she shifted to put more of her weight on her feet. She was too concentrated on trying to stand up she didn't realize how close this put her to Sam right away. He was _right there_, and the smell of him invaded her senses. The smell of his cologne, soap and a smell that was just Sam, all Sam all mixed together to form what she knew he smelled like. And it comforted her, it always did. When they'd been together she'd slept in his shirts all the time, especially when he wasn't staying the night. It just made her feel whole, complete, having her body bathed in his smell.

It was such a little thing that almost made her knees weak. Just his smell, thats all it took and it always made her feel weak in the knees, made her feel safe, protected, secure. Luke never made her feel that way in anything he did anymore. At first, yeah, she'd been over the moon about Luke. He'd been such a great guy, and she supposed he was still a great guy, a great catch. But, he wasn't the catch for Andy. Maybe it was a mistake to let Luke back in so soon, to let him have another chance. Really, their relationship had been less than perfect before he cheated on her.

Though Luke was the safe choice. She had to go with the safe choice. Sam was chaotic, but she couldn't help but love him with everything she had.

She couldn't think about it now, she just had to think. Right now she had to make sure she could stand on her own too feet, quite literally.

Once she'd put her full weight on her feet, she took in a breath. It hurt, and she couldn't deny that.

"You're doing perfect McNally." Sam said with a smile. "Come on, you wanna go sit by the window? Don't wanna put too much pressure on you today."

She nodded a little at that. "Yeah...that'd be great...but...but what if I cant' stand back up?"

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "I'll take care of that. Come on, lets sit down." he promised.

And she trusted him. She always did.

Carefully she took a step forward with Sam holding her hands. It hurt, yeah. Now she knew how Luke had felt when he had to try and walk after getting shot. It really sucked. As much as she wanted to brush it off and pretend she was okay like she tended to do, she couldn't. This one she couldn't fake.

She took a few steps with Sam, all the while he urged her that she was doing great. And he slowly walked her around her bed and towards the window. Once they got to the window, Sam reached with his foot to bring a chair over so he wouldn't let go of her hands. Making sure the chair was in front of the window, he smiled. "Turn around." he told her.

And, she carefully did what he told her. Their arms stretched a little to help her turn around so he was now behind her but still connected by their hands. Gently he shifted and then moved to sit back on the chair himself, lightly pulling her back so she fell to sit in his lap.

She squealed a little at the feel and then blushed when she realized how close she was to him. "Slick move, Swarek." she teased.

"Why thank you." he said with a grin, pretty pleased with himself.

But, she couldn't lie, it felt good to sit there. Leaning back so her head was back against his chest as she lightly laid against him, looking out the window through half closed eyes.

She felt his arms move around her waist gently, careful not to hurt her. And she felt happy in his arms, content. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way again after Sam had walked away. It almost hurt, the idea of not giving him another chance. But she couldn't risk that, not again.

Slowly his hands moved to rub her arms, his chin resting on her shoulder and he glanced at her face. "I've missed this. Just sitting with you on my lap." he told her.

Looking to him, she smiled a little. "Me too..." she agreed. She had missed it, and it would be a lie to say she hadn't.

"I'm glad you're willing to at least be friends."

She shrugged, turning her head to look back out the window. "Don't press your luck, Swarek."

"Oh but I'll press my luck any chance you will let me. I'm not giving up, Andy. I will win you back. And years from now, we'll be sitting like this, looking out a window of _our_ house at _our_ back yard, watching _our_ kids play. It'll be great." he whispered. It was so unlike him to say anything like that, but he was just thinking out loud, daydreaming out loud.

And it made Andy blush furiously as she looked at him. "What? Sam Swarek, I do believe you're getting mushy. Are you going soft on me?" she asked.

But he looked at her with those dark brown eyes that held so much hope and certainty. "No, just stating what is going to happen. The future, our future. Corny, right? But I can't wait for it. And that day I'll tease you about how you made me work to win you back. You'll wonder how you could ever say no to a handsome guy like me." he said with a soft grin.

Shaking her head, she laughed, looking forward again. "But I thought I wasn't your type."

"Eh, what can I say, you've changed me, McNally."

"In a good way?" she asked, glancing at him with just her eyes a little to watch his face.

But he nodded, looking up at her still. "In the best possible way. I never thought like...like this before. About a house with a yard, with kids and a dog. That just seems too normal for me. I've never even considered that I'd do a halfway decent job at being a dad. But...with you, I'd be willing to try it. I'd be willing to try normal. And...you know...the more I think about it, the more I want normal with you more than anything else in the world. Normal with anyone else? Hell no, get me out of there."

She smiled a little, turning her head fully to look at him again. "Sam Swarek? Normal? I don't buy it." she said. Shifting a bit on his lap, wincing as she did as the pain shot through her. "Why wouldn't you be a good dad? I think you'd make the most amazing dad in the world..."

"Didn't have a good role model in that area. I don't know how a dad is supposed to act." he answered, gripping her arms a little as he thought about his own dad.

Her smile faded as she sighed. "I'm sorry. You...never really talked about your parents before. Was your dad not there?"

"Worse. He was there." he said, tilting his head back. "He um...wasn't the best dad. He was pretty violent...he used to lock me in the tool shed when I did something bad. But I found it was a good thing, it felt safer in there than in the house. I started fucking up on purpose, just so he'd lock me in that tool shed for a night.."

She sat up a little, moving to rest one hand on his cheek. "Oh Sam...I'm so, so sorry. You didn't deserve that." she whispered. She wanted to comfort him, to make the pain go away in any way she could. She wanted to see that smile on his face, his dimples that showed he was happy.

But he shrugged, looking up at her. "I've gotten past it. Just never thought I could even think about being a dad. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a good dad..."

"Well, you'll be an amazing dad one day. You, Sam Swarek, are a good guy. Yeah you run from your emotions all the time, and I'm actually proud of you for sharing so much of yourself right now because I know its hard on you. But, you are a good guy and a good cop. I feel absolutely safe with you because I know you'll always have my back, no matter what. You'll never hurt someone you care about." she said with a small smile.

He smiled a bit at her words, rubbing her arms and leaning to kiss her shoulder gently. "If you have faith in me, then I do too."

Sighing happily, she leaned back against his chest and turned to watch outside the window again. It wasn't an amazing view or anything, it was just a view of the city. But, it was better than the view of the wall she'd been looking at for days from her hospital bed.

And they sat there in the peaceful quiet with each other for a while, just the two of them. Sam felt content and happy with Andy safely tucked on his lap like that, which surprised him. And the silence surprised him too, Andy wasn't one that usually kept quiet for long periods of time. He'd joked that she was allergic to silence. But, in that moment they were both okay.

It was someone walking into the room that made them move again. A nurse walked in and smiled when she saw them. "Ohh, Officer McNally, you're up! That's amazing. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Andy nodded to the woman and smiled. "I'm feeling just fine, thank you."

The nurse nodded. "I can see why. You two make a beautiful couple..." she said, making Andy blush a little and Sam grin.

"T-Thanks but um...but we're not a couple. Not...not anymore...anyway." Andy answered, her eyes avoiding looking at Sam's face, she knew disappointment was probably lingering on his face at her statement.

"Oh really? Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I saw you two sitting like that and thought you'd make the best looking couple." the nurse said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Anyway, its time to take your medicine Andy." she said, attempting to save herself a little.

"Its fine." Andy said, glancing at Sam. "Can you help me?" she asked.

Even though he was disappointed at her statement, he nodded. But instead of letting her walk he shifted to stand up, bringing his arm under her knees and picking her up carefully bridal style. "Sure. But you've walked enough for one afternoon."

She squealed at the feeling of being swept up into Sams arms. Her own arms moved around his neck and held onto him as she looked up at him. It wasn't an overall bad feeling, she loved it actually.

He smiled down at her, making sure she was okay before he walked her over to the bed, gently laying her down on it before he stood up straight.

"Th-Thanks..." she muttered, biting her bottom lip a little.

Sitting up in bed as the nurse walked over and handed her a few pills. Taking a cup of water and swallowing them before she nodded to her. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "You're welcome, Officer. Your doctor will be around in about an hour or so when he gets in to check up on you." she confirmed, to which Andy just nodded and thanked her again.

Andy yawned a little as the pills started to take effect, and she was suddenly tired. And, before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Sam looked up at her from his spot in his chair and smiled when he saw she was asleep. Standing up, he leaned to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, McNally..." he whispered to her before he sat back, glancing at the clock. He could head out, but he sort of wanted to stay there with her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{Andy's Dream}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_She was humming softly as she stood in a kitchen, which was weird. She didn't know how to cook. At least that well anyway. And here she was, chopping vegetables and putting them in a pot as she hummed softly._

_It was a kitchen that she didn't recognize right away, but she kept going with it, chopping the vegetables carefully as not to chop off her finger._

_The kitchen was beautiful, it had granite countertops, hardwood floors, dark wooden red oak cabinets with silver handles, an island that she was cutting the vegetables on. The island held a stovetop that the pot sat on, and inside the pot was already various vegetables._

_Off to one side behind her a door opened, a door to the garage probably. She didn't pay it any mind that the door opened and she heard the thump of a bag falling down onto the floor next to it. And she just...knew what to say._

_"I've told you not to leave your bag next to the door like thaaat." she said in a singsong voice as she chopped._

_Feeling strong hands move around her waist and settle on her stomach as he held her, kissing her earlobe and grinning. "I'll move it in a minute." she heard Sam's voice say. And, that didn't shock her._

_"You better before I trip on it." she said, glancing back at Sam's face, her movements with her hands pausing for a bit as she leaned in to kiss him gently in the softest of kisses._

_He returned the kiss slowly, nuzzling his nose against hers before rubbing her stomach. "How are you two today?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder and looking down at her stomach._

_It was then that she noticed it. She had a baby bump. It wasn't huge, she couldn't be more than five months pregnant, and the idea astonished her. But, it was like she was watching the scene instead of being an active participant._

_"Ohh we're fine. He's kicking up a storm today. Your son is going to kill me." she said, laughing a little._

_Sam only shook his head, rubbing her stomach lightly. "Nahh, little man won't do that."_

_She chuckled and finished chopping the carrot she had on the counter, tossing the pieces into the pot before she turned around, leaning back against the counter and looking up at him. "How was your day?" she asked._

_He smiled to her and leaned to kiss her again. "Better now that I'm home."_

_And she smiled back to him, leaning to kiss him back and rubbing his arms a little. "Good. Go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."_

_"Yeah I still gotta shower. I didn't do that at the station."_

_"I can tell." she teased, playfully wrinkling her nose. "Go, shower, you've got time."_

_He placed a kiss to her forehead before he started to walk away and she watched after him. Gently one hand rested on her stomach and looked down at it. Was this real? Was any of it real?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-{End Dream}-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Andy shifted as she started to wake up, her eyes starting to flutter open. Was it real? Where was she? Sometimes she'd be dreaming and forget that she returned to reality for a few minutes.

Shifting in her bed as she turned her head to one side, seeing Sam still sitting there in the chair, holding a newspaper that he was reading. Confusion swept over Andy as she took in her surroundings. Had that been a dream?

Gently her hand moved to rest on her stomach, feeling the flatness of it and glancing down at it. It had been a dream. Her mind was playing mean, mean tricks on her again and it caused tears to well up in her eyes. Tears for something she'd never had in the first place. While she'd only seen it in a dream, she'd suddenly become attached to that baby she'd been carrying, the one Sam so lovingly referred to as 'little man.'

Looking back over at Sam, tears welling up in her eyes. "S-Sam?" she asked.

He looked up at her, smiling for a moment to hear her awake. "You're up!" he said happily. But, taking in her face, the tears in her eyes, he blinked. "Whats the matter?" he asked, suddenly concerned. Folding the newspaper and putting it off to one side so he could sit up and reach to take her hand. "Bad dream?"

But she shook her head at that, starting to realize that it had been the dream, and this was reality, and she'd never had a baby. "N-No...no just...just didn't realize it was a dream right away."

"Oh really? What was it about? Was it a good dream?" he asked curiously, leaning his elbows on the side of the bed.

"Amazing.." she said as she sighed, looking up at the ceiling. But, she shook her head a little. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. I want to hear about it. Come on, McNally, you always want to talk."

She rolled her eyes a little and glanced at him a bit. "Not always. I'm fine, its fine." she said, reaching up and wiping her eyes a little before any stray tears could fall. She'd had dreams of kids with Sam before, but this one sort of struck her harder than the others. "I'm fine." she repeated.

Raising an eyebrow, he nodded a bit. "Alright, if you say so."

"I do." she said. Glancing at the clock and then back to him. "How long have you been here? I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep..."

Sam shrugged a bit. "Pretty much all day. I went out and grabbed lunch and a newspaper and came back. I brought you something to eat back, too you know."

"Oh you did? Thanks." she said with a smile. Glancing at the bedside table, she reached for her phone and picked it up.

Checking the time, she realized it was almost time for Luke to get off work. Or, he might have gotten off already. Pressing the button to unlock it, she saw there was a missed call and a voicemail from Luke. Great, bad news, she knew. Touching the button to play the voicemail before resting it against her ear.

_"Hey Andy," _Luke's voice rang through the phone. _"I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to be working late. I'll come by after shift I hope. We found a double homicide and I've got to be here. I hope you understand. I'll text you when I'm on my way. I'll stop and get some dinner for us too, I know you must hate the hospital food. But, I'll be there soon as I can."_

The message ended and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Bad news?" Sam asked.

Glancing at him, she shook her head again. "Nope, just typical Luke. He's working late and will be by after his shift."

"Why do you put up with him, Andy? You know you'll just hurt him in the end when you break it off with him for me." he asked.

She shot him a look and shrugged. "A little cocky there Officer Swarek." she said before she rested her phone in her lap. "I'm not really _with with_ him. I just said I'd give him another shot. Granted, we haven't defined what that is yet, but to me I'm just giving him another chance not to be an asshole and cheat on me. He was there for me when I needed someone."

"So...you mean if I was here I'd be the one getting another shot?" he asked.

Andy shrugged again, looking at him. "I don't know. Sam, I _did _love Luke too, in a way. And he _was_ here when I needed someone. I don't know, okay? Just...leave this be, okay?"

Sam looked at her and shook his head, sitting back on his seat a little and looking down. "Well, from where I sit, it looks like you're giving Luke a second chance at being with you. But...I want that chance."

She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking off to one side. "Sam please, just go. I've had enough visits for one day. Isn't visiting hours over?"

"I'm a cop, who is really going to tell me I can't be here?" he asked with a playful grin as he watched her.

"Me." she said.

The answer upset him, and he looked down with a sigh. "Fine. But, I'll be back tomorrow, Andy. And the day after that, and the day after that. I'll go swing by your place too and bring in the mail and all that."

She glanced at him with a strange look and shook her head. "What? No. You don't have to do that. Plus you don't even have keys to my apartment." she said.

"Yeah, sorta do. You gave me a key when we were together. I just kept it. Don't worry, Andy I'm not going to break in or anything. Just take your mail in and everything."

She wanted to protest, but she did need someone to go do that, she hadn't asked anyone yet and the mail was probably piling up. Sighing a bit, she shook her head and looked away again. "Fine, whatever floats your boat, Swarek." she said, trying to sound as cold as she could.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

True to his word, Sam did leave the hospital and go by Andy's apartment. Parking out front before he got out of his car, making sure it was locked before walking up to the building. The first thing he did was go up to the apartment, he knew Andy kept the key to her mailbox in her apartment in a certain drawer, and he remembered which drawer.

Stepping into her apartment was like a blast from the past. He took in a deep breath. Everything smelled like Andy, smelled familiar. He missed it.

Walking in and shutting the door, he grabbed the mail key first, deciding that needed to get done. Quickly he went back downstairs and opened the mailbox for her apartment. True enough, it was stacked full of mail from the past few days that she'd been in the hospital. Grabbing the whole stack before he closed and locked the mailbox, starting to walk back upstairs.

Once he was safely back in the apartment, he closed and locked the door, resting the keys on the countertop and looking around. He remembered their life in this apartment. Remembered her trying to bake, the fight they'd gotten in with the flour. Remembered late night movies on the couch with her snuggled up to his side. Remembered passionate moments in various places in this apartment. Everything in here reminded him of something they'd shared, something he wished he had back now.

Resting the mail down on the counter, he ran his fingers over the countertop before resting his palms down, looking down at the surface.

Worst of all, this was his own fault. If it wasn't for him he'd be with Andy still, they'd be together. He was the idiot that pushed her away when he needed her the most, and now she was gone and he wondered if he'd ever get her back. And it hurt, the idea of never getting her back. She felt so much like a piece of him already, and he couldn't stand the thought of Callaghan with her, holding her, being with her like he used to be.

Slamming his fist down against the counter and shaking his head. "You're a fucking idiot, Sam. Way to go ruin the best thing you've ever had. God damnit." he muttered to himself before pushing himself to stand up straight.

But he shook his head, moving to stand up straight. He had to figure out how to win her back, he just did. Today was progress at least.

Slowly walking over to where he'd sat the mail, going through it and making sure it was all for Andy, but not opening anything. Setting it to stack neatly before he walked to get a glass of water to start watering her plants. He wouldn't give up now that he knew that Andy still felt something for him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: And there it is! Read and review, let me know what you think :-).


	4. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Okay, just to clear something up, Andy is not leading Luke on. She told him full on that she was still getting over Sam, and Luke jumped in fully aware of this. She's not doing anything wrong by giving him another shot, he's the "safe" choice, and she's just giving him a chance. And, really, if you don't like it so much then don't read it. Ultimately I'm going to write what makes me happy and what comes from me. This is my story, and I want to tell it how I want to. I don't mind negative comments, its just not going to change how I'm writing my story. I fully accept constructive criticism, thats not a problem.

To those who like my story and are leaving good comments, thank you! I read every single comment, and I love getting new comment notifications. So, keep reviewing and letting me know what you think.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Over the days in the hospital Andy was getting plenty of visitors. Everyone from 15 Division stopped by at least once with gifts of flowers, cards, stuffed bears. She missed work, and she missed her friends quite a bit. But, she knew she was going to be off duty for a while.

Of course she'd already given her statement to Staff Sargent Best about what happened, and the guy who had shot her was going to jail for a long, long time.

It felt like forever since she'd woken up in the hospital. But, in reality it'd only been a week. Sam still came by every single day. He was there before shift, during his lunch break, and then a couple of hours after shift. And it was time to finally go home, which she'd been hoping for for days now. She hated hospitals, hated being in them, and wanted to just go home and sleep in her own bed.

Of course her dad was there to pick her up and take her home, back to her apartment. Walking was still hard, but she was getting better at it. Sam came by every day and would help her with her walking along the hallway of the hospital.

And when she finally got to her apartment, she leaned a bit away from her dad and took her keys, unlocking the door. Opening it and taking a careful step inside, she glanced around a little. Yeah, Sam had been there to take care of her apartment for her. Everything was even tidier than she'd left it, and it made her smile.

Walking to the kitchen to see the mail sitting on the island there, and then she smiled when she noticed a vase full of tulips sitting on the countertop with a small card stuck into them, her name written on the card. Stepping up closer to the counter, she reached out to run her fingers against the flowers, leaning in to smell them. They were beautiful and in assortments of reds, yellows and pinks. She liked flowers, and she'd always thought roses were way too typical, and she was anything but typical.

At first, she thought the flowers were from Luke. And she was pretty happy with them, she didn't even notice her father walking past to put her bag into her bedroom.

Reaching for the card, she plucked it from where it was and looked down at it. At first yeah she'd thought the flowers were from Luke, but looking at the card she knew it had to be Sam. Her name written on the front was "McNally", not Andy like Luke would have written. And the idea of them coming from Sam made her heart skip a beat. Flowers were such a romantic thing to do, and that never seemed like Sam to her.

Opening the card, she read the message on the inside.

_"McNally,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here for you coming home. I will be here tonight at 6 o'clock to make you the best dinner you've ever had. I will not let you lift a finger while you heal. We all miss you here at 15, but I miss you the most._

_I Love You,_

_Sam Swarek."_

Andy smiled as she read the note once again and looked up at the flowers. They were so pretty. Sam was really trying it seemed. Looking up at the clock, she also noticed it was half past 4, which gave her an hour and a half to settle in before the time Sam promised to be there.

"So, I put your bag in your bedroom. I'll order us dinner and you can relax." she heard her father say, making her look towards him.

Shaking her head a little, she just smiled to him. "I'm fine Dad, really. I apparently have a dinner date tonight. You can go home and get some rest, I'm finally okay. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure? I don't know about leaving you alone. Who is your date tonight? Luke?" he asked with a small smile. He wanted his daughter to be happy, and he thought Luke was her best shot at that.

But she shook her head. "Not Luke. Sam. Look dad, he brought me flowers, aren't they great?" she asked, looking up at the flowers sitting on her counter.

Tommy sighed and walked towards his daughter, resting one hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, Andy. Sam has hurt you before." he warned.

And she nodded, looking back at him. "I know dad. But I love him. I've tried really hard not to, I've tried to get over it. But...but he's trying right now. And I owe it to both of us to give him a shot."

"What about Luke?"

She shrugged and looked down at the card. "I care about Luke. I do. And he wanted a chance too. I'm not sure what I'm going to do, okay? Luke is the safe choice, but I love Sam in a different way than I do Luke. Right now, Sam and I are just friends. I'll be fine though dad, I promise."

Gently he patted her shoulder, looking at her and nodding. "As long as you know what you're doing. I just want you to be happy. Sometimes...happy means jumping in head first into something that might seem scary. If Sam makes you happy, you should try it."

She looked down and closed her eyes halfway, shrugging. "I just don't want to get hurt."

"What'll hurt worse? Trying with Sam, or living with the regret and the what ifs? If you don't try with Sam and you just run blindly into something with Luke, one day you'll wonder what would have happened if you choose Sam. You'll regret it. And you'll have to watch him be happy with someone else." he told her.

Looking up at him and nodding a little. "Yeah I know. I just...have a lot to think about."

Tommy nodded and leaned to kiss her forehead. "You do. Choose whats best for you, Andy. I just want to see you happy...you deserve to be happy. Thats all I've ever wanted, to make my little girl happy." he told her with a small smile.

And she smiled back, resting the note down and hugging him gently, looking up at him. "Thanks dad. I'll um...I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Thanks for bringing me home."

"Any time sweetheart." he said, squeezing her gently before he let go and started to walk out.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Andy was getting ready for Sam to come over. She'd taken a nice, long bath by herself. In the hospital they'd had nurses help her shower, and she hated it. But tonight she got to bathe on her own. It was a bit painful and she'd had to be careful because of the bandages. But, she'd done okay, along with changing the bandage on her wound.

And then she actually laid out something to put on for Sam coming over. She told herself it was silly, that he didn't care if she wore sweats and didn't look her best. After all, she'd just been shot. But she didn't want to dress like a slob, she actually wanted to look good for Sam. It was crazy though, they weren't dating, just friends. But she still loved him, he still loved her, and he was coming over to make her dinner tonight.

So she'd found the most comfortable thing she could wear without looking like a slob, a summer dress. It came down to just her knees and was white on the bottom with gold trim around her waist just underneath her breasts, and the top from the trim up was a turquoise color. It was pretty plain, but it was nice enough without looking too much, and it was comfortable to wear since it was loose.

She put on a little bit of makeup to make herself look a little better. Just a bit of eyeliner and eyeshadow with lip gloss, nothing too fancy. After all, she had to pretend she wasn't expecting this to be a date.

And then she just had to wait. She'd already used up a lot of energy getting ready, so she decided to sit on the couch curled up a little with a magazine in her hands, flipping through it a little. She'd done so much more today so far than she'd done all week, and it was tiring at first.

When she heard the knock on the door, she glanced at the clock and smiled, looking over at it. "Come in, Sam!" she invited.

And when the door open, she saw Sam walk through with a brown bag of groceries in his arm. He smiled a little as he took her in with his eyes. "Well, you're looking better. Dolled yourself up just for me?" he teased as he closed the door.

She rolled her eyes and playfully snorted. "As if. I was just tired of wearing sweats is all." she answered.

A chuckle came from his lips as he grinned, showing his dimples. "Of course." he said, though he didn't really believe her.

Watching him, she just smiled and shrugged. "How are things down at the station? I can't wait to go back."

Sam shrugged as he started working on taking the groceries from the bag, searching her cabinets for a pan to cook in and started to get things made for the lasagna. "You know, same shit different day. A few drunken disorderlies, a few assaults, drug possession, simple stuff." he replied as he kept his eyes and hands on the task at hand. "You'll be on desk duty while you finish healing, not right back on the streets."

Rolling her eyes and nodding, pushing herself to stand up and carefully walking to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, she shifted to get in one of the stool seats on the opposite side of the counter as him. "Yeah I know. It'll suck, but I'll be back to work, and thats whats important." she said. Looking up at him and biting her bottom lip a little. "Get to work the streets today?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, glancing at her as she sat there.

"Who'd you get stuck with?" she asked curiously, looking down at the counter, tracing her fingers along the marble top gently, pretending like it wasn't a big deal.

"Peck." he answered.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ohh that must have been fun." she said with a small smile. Shifting to sit up in her seat and sighing as she watched him take out the groceries.

He was getting things ready, seemingly ready to use the oven since he turned it on and started work on his dinner, nodding a little as he did. "Tons." he agreed with a small chuckle. Glancing at her a little from the corner of his eye before he looked down at what he was doing. "Did you like the flowers?" he asked, almost nervously.

Chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded, glancing over at the flowers on the island sitting in their vase, smiling just slowly. "I did. They're beautiful, Sam."

"Not too corny?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "Not too corny. They're just the perfect amount of corny." she said with a grin. Leaning back in the seat and crossing her legs. "After all, friends send friends who just got out of the hospital flowers all the time."

He looked over at her and shook his head. "I'm not trying to be just your friend Andy.."

The tone of his voice made her sigh, her heart feeling like it beat in her throat and she nodded just a bit. "I know. But...but friends is what I can take right now, I can't take more than that."

"You can take more than that with Luke.." he muttered softly under his breath.

But she pouted and shook her head. "Sam please don't start this, okay? I do not feel like fighting with you right now..."

He nodded, turning back to what he was doing. "Fair enough." he said.

Looking at him, she sighed and shook her head. "Sam please...come on. Lets not do this. You knew we'd just be friends, and like I've told you I'm not really with Luke...just...I don't know its complicated." she said, glancing down at the counter and leaning her elbows on it, closing her eyes halfway. "Please don't start an argument...I'm enjoying myself."

Glancing at her for a moment, he sighed and nodded. "Alright alright, subject dropped. But, I'm still not giving up. Don't ever think I'll give up." he said with a smile, showing off his dimples.

Seeing his smile, in turn made her smile. "Good." she said happily. "Can you get me a glass of wine? I so need a drink.."

He looked at her with a stern look, shaking his head. "Nuh uh. You're on pain medicine and pain medicine and alcohol do not mix. I will, however, get you a wine glass and pour grape juice in it so you can pretend." he said with a small grin.

She pouted at him and stuck her tongue out, rolling her eyes. "Fine fine. You are SUCH a party pooper."

"Nope, just a realist. I don't want you killing yourself."

"Hmm...fair enough." she said. Slowly slipping off the chair, wincing and gritting her teeth as she did, drawing in a sharp breath of air. She'd forgotten that getting up and sitting down could be painful.

And the noise she made had made Sam look back to her. "Are you okay? Do you need help?" he asked.

Holding up one hand, she shook her head. "Nope, I'll be fine. I can do some things on my own. I just thought...I'd go sit down. Do you want to rent a movie from On Demand tonight?" she asked, trying to get the subject off of the fact that it hurt to get up and down from a chair. Slowly walking towards the sofa and moving to take a seat, one hand holding her stomach by where she'd been shot, letting out a breath as she finally sat down.

He watched her warily and sighed, nodding. "Sure, whatever movie you want."

Looking up to him with a small grin. "Even a corny chick flick?" she teased.

He shot her a look but nodded. "Even a corny chick flick..." he said in his best voice. He'd watch a chick flick if thats what she wanted, though he didn't enjoy it. Well, he'd enjoy watching them with Andy.

Laughing a little, Andy shook her head. "Wow, the mighty Officer Swarek watching a chick flick. Its almost tempting to do.." she said. Lounging back against the couch, she reached to grab the remote and turn the television on, flipping through to find something to watch.

"Now, lets not make that station gossip, McNally." he said with a grin. Finishing up making food, he popped it into the oven and set the timer.

When the phone starting ringing and he reached to pick it up. "I've got it." he told Andy. Putting the phone to his ear slowly. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

_"Sam...what are you doing there?"_ the voice on the other line said.

"I'm taking care of Andy for the night. Who can I say is calling?" he asked, not instantly recognizing the voice on the other line.

_"Its Luke. Why are you there? I was coming over tonight..."_ he said on the other end, an irritated tone to his voice.

Sam could only grin a little and shrug. "Because I promised Andy a good home cooked meal." he said, grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet, sitting them on the counter and then getting some grape juice from the fridge. Oh yeah, he was going there.

Now, Sam could really hear the irritation coming from the man on the other line. _"Swarek, let me talk to Andy."_

Glancing towards Andy on the couch as he filled the two wine glasses with juice. He wouldn't drink alcohol that night if Andy couldn't. Almost taking a minute to contemplate Luke's request, he shrugged. Picking up both wine glasses and walking to the couch, holding the phone cradled against his ear and shoulder.

Handing Andy one glass, seeing the look on her face as he chuckled. "Relax, its grape juice. See? I've got one too. Dinners going to be ready in about half an hour." he promised. Once she took the glass, he slid the phone from his shoulder, offering it to her. "Its Luke, by the way." he told her as he took a seat next to her.

Andy had been about to take a sip of juice when she heard Sam say it was Luke. Her eyes widened as she quickly snatched the phone from him, glaring at him a little before putting the phone to her ear. "Luke?" she asked.

_"Yeah, its me. You know, your boyfriend. WHY is Sam Swarek, your ex, at your apartment?"_ he asked angrily.

And, frankly, his tone was getting on her nerves. Not to mention the fact that Sam sat down next to her and put one arm across the back of the couch around her shoulders. Shaking her head a little with a sigh. "Luke, he's my friend, okay? He was concerned about me. After all, we'd been partners for a long time. He offered to cook dinner tonight and I didn't have other plans so I said yes."

_"Maybe I wanted to bring you dinner! Didn't you ever think of that?"_

Sighing a little, Andy nodded. Of course she had, but she'd liked Sam's idea more. "Well, you've been busy with work and I didn't want to bother you. Besides, Luke, we're not really...dating. I said I'd give you a shot but I never said we were actually dating again..."

That just seemed to anger Luke more. _"Yes, yes you did, Andy! You did say you'd give me a shot, a shot meaning we're together! And then you invite your ex-boyfriend over?"_

"I thought you were working..." she said with a small pout. "Luke you're being ridiculous. I'm allowed to have friends-"

But he cut her off. _"Not ones you used to sleep with!"_

Pouting a little, she gripped the phone. "Oh really? Okay, so we're not friends either then, Luke. Might I remind you that I suffered through you being friends with your ex, you working with her. Maybe I'm a little more adult and I don't just jump Sam's bones as soon as I see him." she argued right back, anger building up inside her. That had hurt, when Luke cheated on her. It'd broken her heart, even though she didn't realize at the time that Luke didn't hold her entire heart.

_"That-that was different. Andy, come on...I'm trying here..."_

"No, by my accounts, you're not. I was in the hospital for how long? You kept promising to come see me, and you never did. You came maybe twice. It was Sam that was there with me just about every day, even at my insistence that he leave. So, no Luke, you're not trying. You're falling back into the same old routine. You're putting work first. And, I totally get that, I love my job. But I'd like to think if someone I loved were hurt I'd be there for them..."

_"I...Its...its different, Andy. I solve murders-"_

It was her turn to cut him off. "Oh and I don't do anything important? For gods sake Luke, I keep people safe too! Both of our jobs are important, but I know when to put my job first, and I know when to put other things first.." she said, shaking her head. She was thoroughly mad now. "You know what? Whatever, Luke, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" she asked before pressing end on the phone, reaching to plop it down on the coffee table.

Sitting back angrily, she brought the wine glass up and slowly took a drink. An instant irritation came over her when she realized it wasn't the alcoholic drink associated with the glass. "Damnit! I need alcohol..." she said in a soft whine, glancing over to Sam who was chuckling a little.

"No alcohol for you, McNally."

She gave him a pout and then sighed, leaning back against the couch and leaning back against him. A blush spread over her cheeks as she felt his warmth so close to hers, and she glanced up to him slowly. "You like to goad him, don't you?" she asked accusingly.

He chuckled and looked at her, moving his arm more around her shoulders and hugging her up against him. "He's just so easy to goad. All I did was answer the phone. Its not my fault he didn't know I was going to be here."

Sighing a little and nodding, she'd have to give him that. Laying her head against his shoulder, she carefully curled up against his side, holding the wine glass in her hand gently. "That's true..." she said, looking down at the juice that swirled in her glass a little. "I just wish he wouldn't belittle my job. I love my job."

Slowly Sam rubbed her shoulder and nodded, looking down at her. "I know you do. I love that about you. You're an amazing cop."

"Yeah, amazing enough to get shot because I wasn't paying full attention while my brain beat itself up." she said with a sigh, keeping her eyes down on her glass, chewing her bottom lip. "I should have done better...but..but that day wasn't my day. A lot of days haven't been my day..."

"Don't." Sam said. Reaching to rest his glass on the coffee table, taking her glass and doing the same before he shifted, bringing his finger under her chin to bring her face up to look at him. "Don't do that. It's not your fault, you are an amazing cop, one of the best that I've ever trained. You _care_, Andy. You care and you get the job done. Don't doubt your abilities as a cop. And don't listen to Luke, he's an idiot. Hell, I'm an idiot too for letting you go."

She gave him a small smile and shrugged. "You were an idiot beforehand." she said, leaning her head away from him and moving to rest her cheek more against his chest with a sigh, closing her eyes just halfway. Leaning from him, she rest her head on his shoulder a little and curled up close to him. "Why'd you leave me?" she asked in the softest of voices. "I'd been...wracking my brain ever since it happened for a reason why. I've been going over things in my head over and over. I was distracted that day...and every day before...wondering what I'd done wrong." she asked a lot more calmly than the last time they'd had a discussion about them.

Looking down at her, he rest both hands on her cheeks and brought her face up, looking down into her eyes, seeing the sadness that was there. Sighing a little, he leaned to kiss her forehead. "I was a fool, Andy. I gave up the best thing in my life because I was grieving. We all were grieving, I get that now. I love you, more than words can say. And all I can say for sure is that I'm sorry, and I regret letting you go every minute. I didn't realize how much until Best told me you'd been shot. When I heard those words my heart stopped. If something happened to you...I don't think I could live anymore. I've...I've never loved something-someone so fully like this, it...it scares me.." he said softly, truthfully.

Listening to his words, she nodded a little, reaching up to wipe her eyes before tears could fall, moving her hands to rest on his wrists and looking down. "I..I dreamt about you, ya know. When I was unconscious at the hospital. I dreamt that I woke up, and it was all a dream. That I was in your room and you were waking me up for breakfast. Pancakes..." she muttered with a choked chuckle.

"I'll wake you up for pancakes every morning for the rest of your life if you'll let me..." he said, leaning to kiss her cheek gently, resting his forehead against hers and looking up, his eyes meeting hers. "I love you. And I'll do anything to earn your love back."

Her eyes met his and she sniffled a bit, biting her bottom lip. "I love you too. Heaven help me I love you..." she said with a sigh, closing her eyes halfway. "I was dying and all I could think about was you. All I could think about...was being in your apartment, hearing your voice, feeling you close..." she said with a sigh, closing her eyes halfway.

"Hey hey, you weren't dying..you were fine.."

"I _was_ dying though.." she said, looking up at him. "If we didn't have hospitals or I'd have taken longer at the hospital, I'd have died. I'm coming to terms with that, and I'm grateful I didn't. But I almost did, and it scared me. And...and I just wanted to think about you, being with you, promising me it was all a bad dream and you'd never leave me..."

"I'll never make that mistake again. I can't promise that I won't be stupid sometimes, I'm new at this whole relationship thing. I'm new at caring this much..."

Slowly she rubbed his wrists and nodded. "I am too." she said with a sigh, biting her bottom lip slowly. "But I...but I love you..." she said with a small blush.

He smiled, nodding a little. "And I love you." he said, leaning to kiss the tip of her nose gently, closing his eyes halfway. "Will you give me another chance?"

Looking up at him, she sighed and nodded. "I already am. As friends first..."

"I don't want to be just friends with you. I want to be with you.."

Nodding a little, she smiled. "I know. And I'll hold you to your promise to prove it." she said. Leaning up slowly, she gently brushed her nose against his before pressing her lips against his in the softest of kisses. Leaning back a little before she let go of his wrists with a smile. "We'll try this as friends first. It'll be my way or no way, Sam."

He sighed into her kiss, leaning to kiss her back. But, it was over all too soon. Opening his eyes halfway, looking at her and nodding just slightly. "Fine. Your way. But I will have you back, McNally..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Sorry it took a while for this chapter to be up. This summer has been the worst, I lost my uncle very suddenly and badly, and I've had other projects and what not. This chapter is a bit short, I know, but...but I ran into a roadblock somewhere too. And I start college classes...so I'll try to keep updating as much as possible.


End file.
